clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Snorlax12345/Four New Cards
So now almost everyone knows that Clash Royale is going to have their new cards. It includes: 1 common, 1 rare, 1 epic and 1 legendary. Common: Skeleton Barrel Now lets start with our common: Skeleton Barrel. Basically Skeleton Barrel uses the concept of the well known Goblin Barrel. However, it speed is medium which means it may be countered. To me, it is just a weaker skeleton army which pays the price using transport by cutting off some skeletons from the gang. The interesting is that it can actually survive poison! It is as fast as the Balloon but if it is damaged to death, the skeletons will pop out and when it reaches the crown/princess tower successfully, the skeletons will fall out too. If you are in arenas quite high, I suggest you don't show this card out at low levels as a level 9 skeleton Barrel has only 636 hitpoints. The Skeleton Barrel is quite weak so you don't have to attack it immediately. Rare: Flying Machine I see! A new air troop! Flying Machine is super fast to me as its hit speed is only 1sec and it is a fast troop. It is destroyed immediately with fireball. Don't mind if you take it off your deck! With its incredible range of 6, it can easily yet safely shoot at an inferno tower without getting burnt by the inferno tower. Its damage is quite similar to the famous Baby Dragon, which both cannot kill a goblin but instead spear goblins. i suggest you to pair the Flying Machine with the Giant or Royal Giant. Weaker pairings would be the Flying Machine with Giant Skeleton or Hog Rider, but is still quite useful. Epic: Cannon Cart Cannon on wheels? Boom! The Cannon Cart is a basically just a Cannon but can move. I has shield hitpoints like the Dark Prince and Guards. However, once the shield is destroyed, you get a Cannon! Costs a hefty 5 elixir. Has enough hitpoints to survive a devastating fireball! Targets ground units only. It cannot kill goblins, princess and archers with one single shot but still fast. Attacks every 1.2sec. Legendary: Mega Knight Ah! Now this is what we were waiting for! The legendary! People this days keep begging for new Mega cards. Mega Minion, Mega Barbarians, Mega that... Stop the noise! We have Mega Knight in the arena now He has slightly more HP than the Lava Hound and costs 7 Elixir.( Isn't that OP already?) His attack speed is 1.8sec (like the P.E.K.K.A!) When summoned, he makes a jump which deals damage. Has 2 spiked balls as hands( which make his arms look like maces) Similar to Dark Prince, he deals frontal splash damage and targets ground troops only.His jump ability is pretty similar to the Bandit, giving him x2 damage, except that he leaps in the air. His charge time varies too. If paired up with The Log, it can counter Electro Wizard, Musketeer, Wizard, Barbarians, Witch and more than you think! Deploy time 1sec while P.E.K.K.A 3sec, isn't that shockingly overpowered! I guess Mega Knight will be the best card in the game! Category:Blog posts